


More Than Love

by vix_spes



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 02:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1411315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the BAU are finally given some leave, Morgan and Reid have to decide what they're going to do with theirs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the very lovely [persikay](http://persikay.livejournal.com)

Derek couldn’t help but smile when Spencer finally fell asleep, head lolling onto Derek’s shoulder, somewhere above the Atlantic Ocean. It seemed as though Spencer had been talking non-stop since they had left home, so excited that they were finally getting to go away together on holiday. It had been a long time coming and was well-deserved; all of the members of their BAU team were starting to feel burnt out. Still, it had required Rossi persuading Strauss before they had ended up with their holiday time and none of them really wanted to think about what techniques he had resorted to using. They were grateful though, because they had ended up with a sizeable amount of holiday time to spend however they wanted.  
  
It hadn’t taken Derek and Spencer long to figure out how they were going to divide up their holiday, at least some of it. There had never been any question of them not spending their leave together. They had been together in an official relationship for three years, ever since Spencer had been hospitalised with anthrax but they had been on and off before then since Reid had been kidnapped by Tobias Hankel. Then, they had kept things quiet and to themselves, nervous that if things went wrong they would not only be jeopardising their friendship but their working relationship as well. That had never happened but they had both acknowledged that, if Reid hadn’t been exposed to the anthrax, they probably would have continued to dance around each other without talking about how they felt. Thankfully, that had never become an issue.  
  
That wasn’t to say that the rest of the team knew about their relationship. They probably had their suspicions - they were all profilers after all - but they had never asked and Morgan and Reid had never told them. Officially there were rules that guarded against inter-office fraternisation but that didn't bother them. The BAU was a family unit first and foremost. They had proved time and time again that they would break the rules for each other so why was this any different? Both of them knew that, when the truth about their relationship was finally revealed, there would be more than a few hurt feelings (especially from JJ) but they had discussed their decision at length and were happy to keep things secret.  
  
At first it had been that neither of them had wanted to say anything in case it didn't work; they didn't want the team to be affected by any potential fallout. That had involved lots of sneaking around and picking places that they knew the others wouldn't visit when they went out. Mostly they had just stayed in, either at Spencer's flat or Morgan's house although it was more often Morgan's because of Clooney. Where once Morgan would have been a regular in the clubs, he found a new appreciation for sitting on the sofa watching a game, Clooney at his feet and Spencer cuddled up against him devouring a book and spilling out an endless array of sporting facts that he shouldn't know. That wasn't to say they didn't go to clubs because damn, his pretty boy could dance, they just didn't go that often and it made Morgan appreciate the times they did go all the more. As much as they loved the team, it was nice having something that just belonged to them although they did want to tell them eventually.  
  
Their families knew of course. His mom claimed that she had known for years that they were going to end up together. Apparently there was only one other person Derek had ever talked about as much as Spencer and that was his very first girlfriend who he had been convinced he was going to marry. Fran Morgan had met Spencer in less than ideal circumstances but, even so, both she and his sisters had loved the geeky young doctor from the outset and the feeling was mutual. It was a huge relief to Derek because his mom was a formidable lady who had been very vocal in her dislike of some of his previous partners. Thankfully she adored Spencer to the extent that, whenever he phoned to say he was going home, she asked if Spencer would be joining him. It was enough to give anyone a complex. His first meeting with Diana Reid hadn't been quite so successful but he had the feeling that she was starting to warm up to him. At least she'd stopped asking him when he was going to leave Spencer.  
  
It had been Diana who had suggested the place that they were currently heading for; a smallish village in England that had a well-known country house hotel. They had flown out to Las Vegas to see Diana in Bennington before flying out to Chicago to see Fran and Derek's sisters. From Chicago they were flying to London and then picking up a hire car to get to the hotel. Of course, Spencer being Spencer, he had done as much research as he possibly could about the place they would be staying in and the surrounding area. He had then proceeded to assault Derek's eardrums ever since they left O'Hare International. Derek loved Spencer dearly but he was sometimes exhausted by the sheer amount of information that emerged from his lover’s mouth and it had been a relief when Spencer had finally fallen asleep. And that was what Derek needed to do, fall asleep; he was going to need all his wits about him to drive in England and stay on the right side of the road, never mind listen to more of Spencer's facts.

  
(~*~)

  
“They say this place is haunted,” were Spencer’s first words upon stepping out of the car in front of their hotel.  
  
“Pretty boy, did you know that when you suggested we book this place? Did your mom tell you?”  
  
“Maybe,” Spencer shrugged and gave his best innocent look.  
  
“Don’t try that look on me. You know it only works on the women. We’re here to have a relaxing holiday, not go haring off after ghosts or doing research or whatever.”  
  
"But there's this ...."  
  
"No Spencer, I mean it. You helped pick this hotel as well. You know that there is plenty for us to do, things that involve the two of relaxing _together_ and spending time together that doesn't involve unsubs or trying to avoid our co-workers. Yes?"  
  
“Well you’ll have to try and keep me distracted then so I do relax and don’t want to go haring off after ghosts won’t you?”  
  
“Is that a challenge Dr. Reid?”  
  
“Maybe it is. Do you think you’re up to the challenge SSA Morgan?” Spencer grinned as Derek wrapped an arm around his waist and tugged him closer.  
  
“Think I’m up to the challenge? I know I am pretty boy. It will be my pleasure to distract you. ”  
  
Derek gave the wolfish grin that Spencer knew always ended in very pleasurable results for him. Maybe he should cancel their places on the ghost hunting trip after all.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would prefer to comment on LJ, you can do so [here](http://vix-spes.livejournal.com/160265.html)


End file.
